


meant to be

by idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soulmates, a lot of fluff, but they are mostly just being cute, teensy weensy hint of angst, that one is just implied though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken/pseuds/idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken
Summary: Kageyamas thoughts and feelings about Hinata as they grow closer
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language!!  
> I was also drunk when I wrote this ...

For as long as Kageyama can remember ... he had been alone.

It was not a choice that he made, nor was it something that caused him deep sadness.

It was just the way it was. Kageyama wasn’t good with making friends, really.  
Sure, there were teammates. Teammates from the children’s volleyball club that he got along with. Though none of them would invite him to go for ice cream after practice. He’d talk to them occasionally but never about anything other than volleyball. If he was being honest, he didn’t even know how to talk about anything other than volleyball.  
Then there were his teammates in middle school and … well … we all know how that turned out.

So yeah, Kageyama was alone. He wasn´t sad about it. He was just used to it. It was just the way things were.

Sometimes he would imagine what it would feel like, to have somebody in your life that casually came over to your house in the evening just because they were bored. Or to go for ice cream with after practice. That he could talk to about volleyball. Or complain to about how mean some of their teachers were.  
But it just wasn’t meant to be and Kageyama was fine with it, really.

After all, … he would feel awkward about casually hanging out with someone. He wouldn’t even know what to talk about, because all he could think about was volleyball. “I would probably be the most annoying friend”, he told himself while thinking about this.

And then Hinata Shouyou came into his life. He was just suddenly there. Just like BAM! and there he was. Kageyama didn’t think much of him at first. Okay … maybe he just tried not to. But from the second this kid entered the gym, his life suddenly changed. He felt … different.

Hinata had this overwhelming presence. When he was there, the entire room felt different. Like … warmer and … more like home.

At practice Kageyama’s eyes would find Hinata more often than not. It was hard to not focus on him. It was just his hair and his loud high-pitched voice … and if Kageyama was being honest … even if Hinata didn’t have such bright and messy hair, wouldn´t be that loud and wouldn´t have such a unique voice … he probably still wouldn’t be able to ignore him. There was just something about him that Kageyama couldn’t quite put his finger on. But for some reason he knew that Hinata was special.

Hinata was the first person that invited himself over to Kageyama’s house. And the thing was that with Hinata everything felt so normal, like he had always been there, that Kageyama didn’t even think about it before he agreed to it. So when they were on their way to the setter’s house, he suddenly thought “Shit, I never had a friend over … what are we gonna do? Oh god, this is going to be the most awkward time of my life!” But then it wasn’t. Not with Hinata.

They entered Kageyama’s room and Hinata was (as usual) babbling about something completely random. He talked to Kageyama about his room. About his wallpapers and told him about how his own room wasn’t as big and if he had siblings, that he had a younger sister, and her name was Natsu and they always shared their candy with each other.

It wasn’t weird that Hinata was here. It felt like he has always been. Like he belonged here. With Kageyama. In Kageyama’s room. Or really anywhere Kageyama would go. He belonged with him on the court. He belonged next to him at lunch. He belonged next to him when they were stretching or did some partner exercises like racing up a hill. If Kageyama got paired up with anyone else, he didn’t actually mind. It just felt like something was missing. Like the little sparks of joy, that came out of the tips of Hinata’s hair and his eyes and his hands when he threw his arms up in excitement about something small and stupid and not really that exciting, made it easier for Kageyama to breathe. Which is funny because before he knew Hinata, he didn’t even know that he had trouble breathing. Did that make sense?

He could feel it very distinctly on days were Hinata wasn’t there. When he was sick and couldn’t come to practice or on the weekends that he couldn’t spend with Kageyama because he was with his family. Kageyama felt uneasy. He didn’t feel as confident in his tosses, felt too awkward to talk as much to his teammates. When Hinata was there, he could easily ask questions like “How was that toss?” But when he was missing, Kageyama suddenly felt shy. Like his questions were stupid and unnecessary.

But when Hinata came back on the next day, suddenly everything felt so much brighter again. Like his orange hair dipped the whole room in a way lighter color. Like his bright smile lit it up like a giant spotlight that made everything luminous.

And the weekend after, they would hang out again and Kageyama felt his chest tingle with excitement over the fact that Hinata would come to his room and would make it brighter and luminous with his hair and his smile. They would talk and laugh together. Honestly, Kageyama couldn’t remember a time in his life when he laughed as much as when he was with Hinata. It was ridiculous and he couldn’t explain it if anyone asked. Luckily nobody did.

For some reason, Kageyama found it easy to talk to Hinata about stuff that wasn’t related to volleyball. He could share thoughts and memories with him that he hadn’t shared with anyone else. If he was being honest … with Hinata … everything was just so easy. The talking, the laughing, the touching, that suddenly started and he couldn’t quite remember when.

Maybe it was on that one morning. They had fallen asleep on the couch the night before and Kageyama tried to wake Hinata up, but Hinata was just not a morning person and instead of finally getting up, Hinata just casually snuggled up against Kageyama and Kageyama felt so comfortable with it that he just let him. And they stayed like that for another hour until Hinata was finally ready to get up and they went outside to practice some receives.

After that they cuddled quite often. They slept in the same bed when they stayed over at the others house, so it was easy to cuddle.

Kageyama loved, loved, loved Hinata’s hair. Not only because he had the feeling that sparks of joy came out of it and that it could light up a room but also because it always smelled like strawberry. Kageyama would just bury his face in it when he held Hinata in his arms and sniff it and it would make Hinata giggle. And Hinata’s giggles made Kageyama’s chest swell with something gooey and warm. It also felt good to ruffle Hinata’s hair. Sometimes Kageyama would do that as sign of affection and sometimes just to mess with Hinata. But seriously, who was Hinata kidding when he was pretending to pout about “Kageyama ruining his hair” when there was nothing that could really be ruined and Kageyama loved it.

He loved every second that he got to spend with Hinata.

And then the kissing started. There had been a few little kisses that they pressed to each other’s temples before falling asleep and it always made Kageyama’s entire head tingle.  
But then there was one night when they were lying there, facing each other and Hinata looked particularly beautiful in the orange light that fell through the window (seriously what was it with Hinata and orange light?), and Kageyama leaned in a little. He then waited if Hinata would respond and he did. He also leaned in and then they kissed. And then they both grinned and giggled and kissed some more. And before they even knew what they were doing they were kissing the whole night.

It was then that Kageyama knew that Hinata was here to stay. He didn’t even tell him. He didn’t even have to say “Oh, by the way Kageyama, I’m going to stay in your life and make it brighter and happier for you forever.” Kageyama just knew. He knew that what they had was meant to be.


End file.
